Plain White Walls
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: When Katie finally excepts that Fred's gone, she cries. A lot. So George decideds to cheer her up by making her dance with him. There's just one problem: There's no music One-shot. Slightly AU. Katie/George. KB/GW. Suggestions of Katie/Fred friendship.


_Plain White Walls_

_**For MidnightEmberMisery's The "Girls of Harry Potter" Challenge.**_

_**Pairing: George Weasley and Katie Bell**_

Prompt: Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all other people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

-Lifehouse

* * *

Katie stares blankly at the plain white walls from her spot on Fred's bed. She doesn't know what to feel. How is she suppose to feel?

It's been three weeks, to this day. The funeral was last Monday. She felt out of place there, lost in a sea of red hair. Like she was drowning. She was the only one that didn't cry.

Katie hasn't cried yet. Crying would mean that Fred was gone, and she wasn't ready to except that. She didn't want to except that.

So she'd sit there, for hours on end, just staring at the plain white walls.

She's had a lot of time to think, and she realizes something.

Fred Weasley, her _best _friend, is dead. Gone. "He's not coming back." she says, after three weeks, finally realizing it. So she brings her knees to her chest, and she cries.

When he hears the noise, George knows. He knows she's finally excepted it. So he turns, and heads towards his dead twin brother's old room. When he opens the door, the smell of Apples and cologne hit him. The smell of Fred.

The bedroom looks exactly the same as he left it. The walls are still white, the bed is still too small, and the floor is still a mess. A mess, George is afraid to clean. Not because it's a mess, but because it's Fred. And, as strange as it sounds, it's all he's got left of his brother.

"Katie?" Her name comes out strangled. George has just realized, while Katie has sat in his brothers room for the past three weeks trying to make sense of things, he hasn't stepped foot into Fred's room since he died.

Katie stands slowly, almost painfully. Her tears have stopped, but there's evidence all over her face that they were there. She walks over to George and wraps her arms around his middle.

"He's gone." Her voice is muffled, as her face is buried in his stomach. She pulls away and looks him in the eyes. Her tears soak her lashes, making them stick together. "He's gone," she repeats, and suddenly she can't hold herself upright. George catches her, just as she's about to hit the floor. He comes down with her, and together they sit in silence for the next ten minutes, the only noise being the sobs that wrack Katie's small frame.

After a while, she finally stops crying and just sits there, leaning her head on George's shoulder.

"Do you believe in heaven?" Katie asks, suddenly. She stares at him, her eyes wide, and George has no idea how to answer.

Even though he knows she asks if he believes in it, he knows she really wants to know if he thinks Fred went to heaven. So he says "yes," because, he wants to believe it too.

She nods. "Me too," she says quietly.

Things are silent.

"Let's dance," George says suddenly, jumping up. Katie falls onto the floor where George had been sitting.

"What?" she says, as George pulls her off the ground and to him. "There isn't any music!" she complains as he pulls her into his arms and slowly dances around the room.

"So?" George says and Katie doesn't feel like arguing, so she lets him pull her around the room, the only bright side is that she has an excuse to be close to George.

She hates dancing. Of course when she voices this fact, George ignores her. Instead of replying, he dips her. She grips his shoulders.

_She really hates dancing._

She doesn't pull away from him though, even though he dips her three more times. Even after he steps on her feet. She doesn't know why, she just knows she doesn't like dancing, but she hates the idea of stopping. It makes no sense, she knows.

George smiles at her.

Or maybe it makes perfect sense. So she wraps her arms around George's neck and stands on his toes, letting him dance for her, while staring at his face the whole time. He'll make a joke or two every few minutes and she'll laugh, she always laughs, but her inner perfectionist really wishes there was music.

She tries to focus on anything but that, but the only other thing to focus on is Fred's death, which isn't an option.

"There's no music," she says again after a few minutes and George smiles.

"Who needs music? I've got all I need right here," George says smiling and Katie can't help herself.

She steps down from his toes, and grips is arms, effectively stopping him from dancing.

"What are you doing?" George asks and Katie smiles, standing on her tip-toes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This," she whispers, leaning up to kiss him.

George is shocked. He did not see that coming. He quickly retaliates by nibbling on her lower lip. She smiles into the kiss as George's arms snake around her waist. "Mmmh," she mumbles.

Things get heated pretty quickly and soon Katie finds herself being slammed against the same white walls she was staring at earlier. When George works his way to her neck, Katie decides, even though they're plain white, they aren't as boring as she original thought them to be.

She now has a new found appreciation for white walls and music-less dancing.

* * *

_**Feedback is greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
